


you're my dopamine

by woobff



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: celebrating nurse day with food, smooches and flashbacks.





	you're my dopamine

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i don't actually know when nurse day happens but the bakery i worked at had cake offers for nurses and hence, this prompt was born! 
> 
> literally am in love with the dynamics between yunho and mingi in here so <3 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!

_smooch_!

 _smooch_!

whoever who's planting wet kisses to his cheeks ought to be slapped to the other dimension because oh my god.

it's a sunday for _god sake_ , let him rest!

 _smooch_!

" okay i'm this close to slapping you, stop it, " yunho grumbled, already feeling the sleepiness fading.

" _hyung_ , " _smooch_.

" i wanna sleep, please don't, "

" but _hyung_ , " _smooch_ , " it's happy nurse day, " _smooch_.

" and i will gladly throw you into the A&E department if you don't stop this right now song mingi, " yunho threaten in between gritted teeth as he felt the boy giggle behind him.

he had thought that the threat was enough to stop his younger boyfriend but not ten seconds later, he felt the soft lips planting a soft kiss to the side of his mouth, making him unconsciously chase for it.

" mingi- _yah_ , "

" hm? "

" i want kiss, "

" wake up then, " and that was all it took for yunho to sit up abruptly making the other stumbled forward to his embrace.

opening his eyes, he was face to face with a blushing mingi who had his eyes cast downwards in an attempt to hide his smile.

" you're _adorable_ babe, " yunho coos before leaning forward to plant soft kisses on the expanse of mingi's face.

when he reaches his lips, he leaned his forhead against the younger's, smile etched on both their faces.

" can i kiss you now? "

" yeah, "

" _no way_ , " yunho gasped out, bringing the towel that was rubbing his hair dry to his face to cover his mouth.

" babe, you didn't have to " he whined embarassed, before taking steps forward to the kitchen where his boyfriend was standing, the surprise laid out on the table.

" it's noth- _babe_? babe are you cryi- oh my god, " mingi rambled, scrambling away to grab some napkins when he felt the tug on his shirt.

turning around, he was embraced in a tight hug, the kind of hug that makes your breath wooshed away as the person cradles your head to his chest.

" babe, i really don't wanna go to the A&E due to lack of breathing, " mingi mumbles to his chest making yunho release the hug.

once free, he could see how the older had snot running, the cheeks glistening with tears as he smiled bashfully.

" how did you know i was craving for these? " yunho said, his voice raspy from crying.

" judging from the breakdown you just had, " mingi replied teasingly, earning a slap to his shoulder.

indeed, the surprise was just a large strawberry cheesecake, a tub of spicy chicken wings, a bowl of ramen and a bag full of snacks.

" happy nurse day, babe, " the younger adds as he lights up a candle on the cake, smiling at the other.

and when yunho blows off the candle, and mingi leaning forward to plant a kiss to his cheek, he realised that he never once regretted his job as a nurse or when he became the boy's listening ear.

_"yunho-ssi, you're needed in room 4, " he heard his colleague said, passing the clipboard along._

_nodding as an acknowledgement, he jogged to the said room just to hear arguments from inside._

_" what do you mean he's dying? "_

_" sir, we tried our best but the rupture in the blood vessels caused too much blood damage to the brain, "_

_" well then why the fuck did you put him through a three hour surgery if you can't save him? "_

_alright, he thinks it's his cue to enter._

_sliding the door to the room open effectively stopped the conversation, making his fellow colleague and the other looked at him, both in relief and annoyance._

_" san-sshi, i think room 14 needs help, " he says and gave a gentle pat to the boy's back and a ' don't take it to heart, ' when he sees the single drop of tear rolling down his cheeks._

_once the door was closed, yunho took a steo forward to stand by the bed, before placing the clipboard on the side table._

_" okay sir, i'm the head nurse in charge of post surgery patients and i just want to say that you shouting profanities in this room while your father is recovering isn't going to make his recovery any easier, " he says, noticing the way his mouth opened then close when he realise the point made was pretty much clear._

_cute. he thought._

_the boy just pouted before taking the seat next to the bed, opting to hold his father's hand as he let's out a shaky sigh._

_yunho felt awkward the more he stayed in the room when the boy started sobbing, the hiccups evident in showing his difficulty in breathing._

_" he's the only one left in my life y'know, " the boy starts,_

_" i'm barely 20, just started my degree and i have no stable income to support myself and if he dies, i don't know what to do in my life, " and yunho felt his heart cracked at how raw his emotions were poured out through those sentences._

_" what's your degree? " yunho asked, grabbing a chair to sit next to the boy._

_" health psychology, "_

_" that's cool, you could always apply for a job here. we could use an extra help here in the hospital, "_

_" really? " yunho nodded, smiling when he sees the glint of hope in the boy's eyes, " you can even start interning here while you're doing your degree for a head start, "_

_" thank you, "_

_ever since then, yunho and the boy, who he eventually knew the name as mingi, were inseparable._

_interning at the hospital meant more visits to his recovering father and also meeting yunho._

_on the first month mark, mingi was writing down some notes at the cafeteria, which is a blessing in disguise as he gets free food, when yunho appeared next to him._

_" hi min, " came the usual greeting along with the ruffle to his head._

_" yah hyung! i just combed my hair, " mingi whined, but actually not minding it just for the sake of hearing the older's amused chuckle._

_he continues to wrote down his lecture notes, occasionally giving hums and opinions on what yunho is saying regarding their latest case._

_" can you please pay attention to me, "_

_" i am paying attention, "_

_" you're not, " yunho huffed, placing both his palms against his cheeks, " look at me, "_

_and mingi wasn't ready for the older's palms to be on his cheeks as yunho pulled his face closer, the distance between their faces disappearing._

_" i- what are you doing? " he stutters,_

_" cute, "_

_and the younger doesn't know if he read yunho's lips correctly but he's pretty sure the older mumbled something about kissing._

_months turns into years, and three years later, mingi was employed as a psychologist with a finished degree, a fully recovered father and a nurse boyfriend._

_the two celebrated in the staff room, soft jazz music playing in the background._

_people come and go saying congrats and as the midnight comes by, he and yunho decided to call it a day and punched out their cards._

_" thank you san-ie for covering us, " mingi says, as he interlocks his hand together with yunho._

_" it's no problem hyung, sleep well tonight. you deserve it, " the younger replies withdraw a hug to the duo before ushering them out._

_walking under the streetlight home, hands held tight with a warm feeling in his heart was nothing mingi had ever expected to happen in his life._

_but here he is, employed and happy, physically and mentally, and a heart full of love and warmth._

_" you're smiling like a maniac, should i run babe? " yunho asked, tone playful._

_" you're so mean, " the younger whined but a kiss to his lips stopped him._

_" am i mean now, baby? " the other giggled when he saw mingi shaked his head, lips pouting for a kiss._

_" no, but i want a kiss again, "_

_" of course babe, "_

_and the two spent their time basking in each other's presence under the chilly weather, hands interlocked together in between._

" _yah_! jeong yunho! why are you crying- oh my _god_ , " mingi's exasperated voice brought him back from his flashback and true enough he could feel the wetness on his cheeks.

laughing slightly, he just shook his head before leaning forward to plant a long kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

" i love you, baby. thank you for everything, " he says, loving the red hue on mingi's cheeks as the boy smiled bashfully.

" stop being so cheesy! "

and yeah, yunho couldn't hope for a better celebration for his nurse day with his boyfriend by his side.


End file.
